


【仙流/花流】【改编】十字路口 NO.6 买.卖（3）

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 只是一个片段。全文修改完毕之后会有一个完整的存档
Relationships: rukawa kaede - Relationship





	【仙流/花流】【改编】十字路口 NO.6 买.卖（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 原创人物X流川枫  
> 情节需要…………但是讲真。我还是挺喜欢这个原创人物的。

樱木到店里的时候刚好八点，他回家了一趟，可是没人，他思忖着流川不能这么早来，他也没这么早来过。店里的气氛有点怪异，宫城悠闲得过分，三井贴着大胡子，耳朵里塞着音乐，懒怏怏的眯着眼睛好像个失恋人士。休息室里的公关们没了三井的炸毛都放羊了似的，闹闹哄哄的好像打了鸡血一样。

“哟呵，花道来了！”往常一点都显不出友好的伊藤竟然是先跟他打招呼的。

“你们嗑药了么？一个个的都不正常了！”樱木咧了咧嘴，本能的整个屋子都扫了一眼，没有流川，果然他还没来。

“哈~！~~！！是你来晚了！今天一定是老天爷让我看好戏所以我才抽风来这么早的！”伊藤叼着根烟，满脸得意，他现在是这屋子里的焦点，他显然也乐意成为焦点。

“好戏？”樱木揉了揉鼻子，烟味很刺鼻，他不喜欢，现在好像更不喜欢了。他看了看旁边的小叶原，那个人撇撇嘴，无奈的摇摇头，“小三失恋了？”八成是，瞧他那副死样子都能看出来。

“失恋？啧啧啧！可能哦！！！三井妈咪一向都很喜欢那个小妖精！”伊藤得意的又吐了两口烟圈。

“小妖精？”樱木有点混乱，但他也只听他们这样称呼过流川，“你说流川枫？他怎么了？”

“嘻嘻~~今天我闲得无聊，所以早来了一个小时！你猜我看到了什么？”周围的人都在叹气，看来他已经把这些话说了无数次了，可是依旧那么兴致盎然，“流川那个小妖精出街了！”

“什么？”樱木的心里好像瞬间压下了一个铁秤砣，压得他心脏几乎停跳。

“嘿嘿~~我还以为他够清高呢！原来也出街，不过对方看得出金钱地位都不错！那小妖精眼光还真毒！”

“…………”樱木脑子已经懵了，他觉得全身都抖得厉害，身体里的血液仿佛都一股脑的冲到了头顶，红了的，不仅是他的头发，甚至还有他的眼睛。他根本不等伊藤说完，就疯了一样的冲出了门去。

“小三！！！！！”他冲到吧台，一把将三井揪着领子拽出来，狠狠的摔到墙上，“你TMD让他出街？你竟然让他出街？？？？”樱木根本不由分说的对着三井拳脚相加，而三井竟然也没了往日的气焰，让他打得血顺着鼻孔和嘴角流出来，竟然也没吭一声，更不反抗，直到樱木停下手来，他已经站不起来了。

“混蛋！！！！！他去了哪？告诉我他去了哪！！！”樱木扔不甘心，使劲的摇晃着三井的身子。

“给我滚开！！”三井用了浑身的力气，伸脚踹开樱木，他抹了抹血，使劲儿想站起来，可是不能了，“我早说过了吧！想出街是你们自己的事！跟我没关系！赚的钱我也一分都不要！我说过了吧！”

“那你就让他去了？？你个死基佬！！”樱木还不死心，又过去揪住了三井。

“行了樱木花道！！”一边的宫城连忙过来拽住他。

“他自己要去的，我为什么拦他？我凭什么拦他？他是我的人么？你又为什么这么火大？他是你的么？你管得着么？”三井的声音越来越大越来越撕心裂肺，甚至到最后不停的咳嗽起来。

他的话问愣了樱木，也让他稍微清醒了些，可是就算那些微的理智也依旧无法平息他的怒气，“狐狸不是那种人！”他喃喃自语，“那个傲慢的家伙不会同意别人碰他的！”樱木阻止了那些让自己恐惧的思维，恐惧？没错，是恐惧，只要想到有人触摸他，想到有人在侵犯，樱木就觉得他要疯了，他现在有些错乱，那身体，他抚摸过，那身体在他手里得到过高+潮，那样的身体……怎么会是别人的？

“他去了哪里？告诉我他去了哪里？”樱木一分钟都待不住了。

“我哪知道，他们要去哪是客人定的，又不是我定的！”三井有些脱力了，他抹去了脸上的血，却软在地上起不来了。樱木也不比他好，发了疯之后，身体仿佛抖得更厉害了，以至于腿无法支撑身体，此刻，他就好像一面轰然倒塌的墙。

**********************************

流川枫抓着方向盘，他尽量把注意力都集中在前方路面上，可是副驾驶位置上散发出的视线令他焦虑。那男人的目光是在太过于直接，从他把车钥匙交到他手上到现在为止，他的眼睛一刻都没有离开过他握着方向盘的手。有恋物癖么？流川目不斜视，可越是佯装无视，就越觉得难受。

他们的车开到了个别墅区，全是三层的洋房建筑，大门口有保安，但也必须刷指纹确认身份才能进入。这是一个流川陌生的世界，如果不是今天，他恐怕永远也不知道穷人和富人到底有多大的差异——他们完全不在一个次元。

车入了车库，房子很大，装修与其他别墅大同小异，但有一个打理得很精心的花园，六月正是花开的季节，隐隐的有各种花香传来。屋子很大，一层是客厅，豪华的欧式风格，房子里空空荡荡的，不像是有别人居住的样子。

“流川枫是么？”森岛脱下了衣服，挂在了衣架上。

“是！”流川只是立在那里不动，他大约明白，这个人带着些刻板，如果太随意，是会给自己惹麻烦的。

“一层左面有浴室，去洗个澡吧，衣服我会放在外面，穿戴好了之后来二楼找我。”

“…………”森岛的神情一本正经，且有种说不出的高冷气质，这也是让流川放心跟他出来的原因。

“是！”流川转身去了左边的回廊，果然有一间浴室，浴室的门不大，进去之后却忍不住感叹了一下那浴室的豪华，他和樱木的出租屋约莫也不过那么大。

浴室简直是一尘不染，可见日常是有人经常过来打理的，屋子的主人似乎要求的规格也很高，即便是角落都被整理的干干净净。泡澡就免了，流川直接开了淋浴器。不久就有开门的声音，放下了什么就又出去了。一个多小时之内的第二个澡，这是要把皮肤洗成瓷器还是要蜕皮？流川把泡泡沫沫的涂满了身体之后内心开始吐槽，但他依旧磨蹭了些时候，就他观察，森岛大约是有些洁癖的。他出来的时候发现外面等着他的是一套黑色燕尾服和崭新的黑色皮鞋，那跟他平日里穿的西装绝不相同，甚至当他拿起那些布料的时候都觉得战战兢兢。

除了衣袖略长，衣服鞋子竟然非常合体，就仿佛是专门为他定制的一样，大厅的楼梯上铺着红毯，这不像是个居家的地方，倒像是个宴会厅。

红毯一直从楼梯绵延到二楼，二楼极空旷，很大的水晶吊灯闪着剔透和华丽的光，这里没有任何家什，除了大堂中央相对架设的两架三角钢琴，一架黑色，一架白色。

流川惊呆了，但是他也知道，这一切并不是为他专门准备的，那个正在等着他的有些刻板的中年男人是在用一种近乎苛刻的要求对待这里的一切，这里恐怕不是他的家，而是他构建的所谓世外桃源。

“来吧！这个样子才配得上钢琴。”森岛端详着流川，自上而下，不肯放过任何细节，“身量果然差不多，你说你弹了八年钢琴，是连续学习的么？”

“是，但是最近有一年多没弹过了！”这样的架势让流川暂时忘记了自己跟他出来的原因，他对面的已经不是所谓的客人，却更像一位老师。

“那么就不要太难的曲子了吧！既然你的名字是枫，就弹《秋日私语》吧！”

流川点了点头，他坐到钢琴前，钢琴烤漆的光亮映衬出他的模样，他小心的翻开琴盖，连黑白键在灯光下似乎都闪烁着耀眼的光华。这使得他不禁吞了下口水。他又看了一眼森岛，双手覆上了键盘……

所谓的魔力，是一旦碰触，就会立刻丧失自我，钢琴的琴键，所发出的声音，美妙悦耳，这空旷的殿堂让音乐恣意荡漾，秋天的窃窃私语，仿佛就在耳边，有威风吹过来，将低语吹散，似有若无，大海……海浪的声音，沙滩上的脚印，一双叠着另外一双……

流川的目光湿润了，迷离了，他看不见周围的一切，甚至听不到自己手指下流溢出的乐曲，他沉浸在自己的世界里，他当然也看不到从淡漠变得惊诧进而被迷惑了的森岛，他目不转睛的盯着流川，盯着他因为节奏变快而逐渐加速的手指，这个青年撩拨起了他体内的欲望，他转到他身后，双手拂过了他的肩膀……指尖掠过他的喉结……

他惊醒了流川，琴声立刻失去了节奏。

“别停下！继续弹！”他在流川耳边轻喃，手却没有停下的跟着变调了的音乐解开了他的衣服，燕尾服，领结和衬衣……

这下回到现实了么？流川浑身僵硬了，他不在天堂，也并没有插上翅膀，这里不是他幻界却是他的现世，他不是来这里抚弄美妙的旋律，而是取悦为了他付出钱财的金主。他的手指乱了，思绪乱了，心也乱了，那双手就在他身上游走，原本已经习惯了抚摸的身体此刻变得异乎寻常的敏感，只要抚触，就会发抖。音乐还在，琴声依然，可是听上去竟那么难过。当男人的手最终伸向了他的下腹，他再也无法继续了，握紧了的拳头生生的砸在了钢琴上发出了刺耳的声响……

“不……”他猛地抓住了男人的手，死死的抓住，不计气力的抓住。

“你会砸坏我的钢琴！”森岛显然觉得疼痛了，他的眼皮在发抖，可是却依旧维持着他的冷笑，“觉得羞耻了？这是半年来你第几次觉得羞耻？”

流川的身上又开始冒出冷汗来，他的鬓角很快就被汗湿了，他用结冰了一样的目光盯着森岛，可是迎着中年人更加深邃的眼神，他的寒冷也被无情的吞噬了。他的手渐渐的松了，他模糊的视线看到了男人唇边的一丝冷笑。

他没想过这种感觉竟然这样差，同样的事，换成了别的地方竟然充满了罪恶，以至于他完全找不到任何快感，用来结束这种折磨。痛，男人的手也同样带了厚厚的茧，贴着他最脆弱的皮肤，带着些微的痛感，他也是粗暴的，然而再粗暴简单的摩擦也终究会触到男人的敏感点，流川的呼吸渐渐的急促了，他即便咬紧了嘴唇也无法抗拒高潮的降临。当体液从身体内奔涌而出的时候，他松了口气……这会是结束么？

森岛的手上沾满了乳白色的液体，他的眼睛仍看着流川，似乎很满意他高潮时的神色。他果然没有进一步的行为，而是从流川身边起身，掏出手帕擦掉了手上的精液。

“才华和美貌……我已经很久没有同时遇到了！”

“…………”流川的神色还彷徨着，他机械似的整理着自己的衣服。

“把你的才华都给我吧！”森岛又一次走过来，托起了他的下颌，“经过打磨，会变成最美的宝石！”

“…………”流川早已没什么好说的，他只是在单纯的等待，等待着从这里脱身。

森岛的脸又一次变得暗沉了，他回身去了另一架钢琴前，深吸了一口气，忽而那钢琴仿佛立刻失去了美妙和温柔。

他的手指迅速略过琴键，未经过一丝预热的将声音突然爆发了出来。

蜂鸟……那钢琴在那男人手中竟仿佛不再是乐器，而是生命，那不是音乐而是飞奔的野物，那声音刺激着流川身体的每个细胞，男人的眼神开始变得灵动了，跟随着音乐的起伏，他的呼吸也渐渐急促，疯狂了的节奏和疯狂了的人，甚至还有疯狂了的钢琴。

才刚刚经历了高+潮的身体竟然再次兴奋起来，不，那不是肉体上的快感，而是精神和心理的。

结尾最后的声音都消失在这空间里时，流川依旧没有能从乐音中回过神来。直到那男人的脸再次出现在他眼前。他依旧握起他的手：“把你的才华给我，把你的灵魂给音乐！”

流川被蛊惑了，就在他说出“是”的时候，他觉得自己一定……疯了……、

*********************

幻与空，其实就在简单的空间转换之中，当那辆轿车又将他送回到三井的店里时，流川的身体和心都轻飘飘的，仿佛一阵风就可以将他吹走。他没回去店里，因为实在不知道该怎么面对三井，他想不会有人相信他跟了一个男人回家，却什么都没有做。甚至当他叫了出租车准备回家的时候内心都充满了不安。

对于他们这种职业来说，十点多回家算是很早了，屋子依旧黑着灯，流川并没多想的掏出钥匙，可是刚抵上钥匙孔，门却吱扭一声自己打开了。

有贼？这是流川的第一反应，可是他走进去的时候屋子里的摆设一切还如当初一样井井有条，丝毫没有被翻看过的痕迹。他将信将疑的锁了门，门锁也并没有被损坏。如果不是外人进来……那就是……

就在他的目光移向了天台大门的时候，他身子瞬间一凛，一个高大的影子就阻塞在那里，借着月色显得异常狂暴。他红色的头发，此刻竟然连夜的黑暗都难以遮掩。

“樱……”

“这么早就被送回来了？我以为会留一个晚上呢！看样子人家对你不满意吧！”对方根本不打算听他说什么，在他的心里早就有了定论，根本无需告知。

“………………”流川也立刻丧失了说些什么的意愿，他不想理睬他的胡乱猜测和无理取闹，他脱了衣服，扔进洗衣机，此刻他竟然想起方才自己穿的那套燕尾服，已经沾染了不洁之物，恐怕寿终正寝也被扔掉了，有钱人就是可以这样任意挥霍，真是有些可惜。

流川的不理睬激怒了红发的男子，他愤怒的冲过来，揪住了流川的衣领，如果不是身材相仿，他甚至想要将他从地面上揪起来。

“放开！白痴！”就在白痴这个词脱口而出的时候，流川便觉得这样并不明智，果然，原本就已经怒火中烧的樱木花道此刻更加怒不可遏，他果真一把力气揪起了流川枫，生生的将他扔到了床上。

身体在毫无准备的情况下遭受了重创，让流川觉得五脏都要裂开了，身子再没有不疼的地方。樱木紧跟着扑了过来，流川猛地闭上眼睛，他会挨揍，可是樱木却只是捉住了他的衣襟，拳头竟迟迟未到。他尝试着睁开眼，刚好对上了樱木花道夜色中闪着琥珀色光芒的眼睛，流川刹那间觉得浑身发凉，可是却倔强得毫不肯示弱。

“你做过了是么？”他眯着眼睛，樱木从没有过这样复杂的目光，这让流川十分迷茫，他此刻竟然一点都看不透他心里在想什么，“听说已经是个大叔了是么？他满足你了么？”

“…………”这不是樱木的真心话，这个平日里愚钝的白痴根本不会知道什么样的话最能刺痛人心，这种嘲讽只是让流川觉得更无奈，却完全不会觉得愤怒，“放开我！”他尝试挣扎，可是这只换来了更粗野的撕扯。

“你终于走到这一步了！”樱木的眼睛和眉毛都在发着抖，“只要给了钱就可以上了是么？”他再次甩开手，从衣服兜里掏出一摞钱，“这是今天刚到手的，还热着呢！不过没关系吧，不管钱怎么来的，只要是钱不就好了？”樱木用手里那一沓纸片拍着流川的脸，“如果我给你钱，也可以上你是么？”

流川瞪大了眼睛看着眼前已经毫无理智可言的樱木花道，这白痴终于成功了，他终究用他拙劣的技术挑拨起了他的激烈情绪，也许他就希望有这样的结果，只可惜流川此时无意跟他大打出手，仔细想来，他们从没有过哪次正经八百的打过架，不过是有时候劲头上来了，你一拳头我一脚的，不疼不痒的过去。

“你躲开！我不想打架！”这种压抑感让流川十分不快，可是樱木显然并没有让他如愿的意思，他狠狠的将钱摔在床上，他愤恨，他恼火，他不明白为什么流川可以这样坦然，他究竟有什么不同？他不也只是个公关而已么？此刻樱木竟觉得自己有种精神坍塌的感觉，这么长时间来支撑着他的支点忽然垮掉了，即便觉得受到了侮辱，即便怎么漱口都洗不掉嘴里肮脏的味道他都忍耐下来了，他到底为了什么？他流川枫凭什么就能这么平静？！

这是第二次，他咬碎了牙豁出去了一样的撕扯开流川的衣服，这没什么不对，他出了钱，买他的一夜。

流川显然没想到樱木会有这种行为，可是他已经无法反抗了，被撕开的衣服理所当然的成了捆绑住他手臂的绳索，被反剪了胳膊此刻什么都做不了，只有疼痛。

“混蛋！！”樱木没有因为他的挣扎而停下，他继续去解他的腰带，拽开他的裤子，“你疯了么！！”流川竟然此刻都没有半分恐惧，不知为什么，他居然坚定的认为樱木不是认真的，他并不是想真的侮辱或者伤害自己，可是目前的情形却又真的逼得他无路可退又反抗不了。

樱木变了，他已经不再是当日那个正直的冒着傻气带着天真的男人了，在受过了屈辱，经历了忍耐之后，他变得成熟了也懂得了很多。至少，他明白什么是欲望。此刻衣服凌乱的流川枫带着一副诱人的堕落相，裸露着的身体在月光下闪着银色的光，樱木知道自己心跳得厉害，他更明白自己的身体已经做出了最原始的反应，可是他越是反应激烈，脑子里就越是会浮现出他意淫出的场景，那个中年男人，大约也曾见过这样的景象，恐怕还见到的更多……他猛地掀起了流川的双腿，他知道那地方，那个无数次被企图侵犯的地方，自己无论如何也无法允许别人触摸的地方，为什么这个人却要轻易的被人蹂躏？！

流川慌了，他终于发觉樱木开始较真了，就在自己的反射神经尚未作出反应的时候，他的手指已经探入了他觉得最羞耻的地方。

“放开！！！！！”流川前所未有的大吼出声，可是对方毫不理会。

“樱木！！！”樱木的手指近乎让他崩溃，“他什么都没做！！！”

“………………”就在流川嘶吼声平息之后，屋子里忽然安静了。

风吹进来，带着夜的凉爽，带着乎乎的声音，那么宁静。

大约是有些凉了，流川的身子发着抖，可是身上却沁出汗水来，愈发的闪着光亮。  
  
“他什么都没做！”流川重复着这句话，生怕樱木听不清似的。  
  
“我不信！”  
  
“只是弹琴，弹钢琴！”身后再没有异物感让流川松了口气。  
  
“…………”樱木几乎是在瞬间就平静了，像是被一下子浇熄了的火焰，“真的？”他还恍恍惚惚。  
  
“骗你干什么！大白痴！！”流川一阵鼻子酸涩，这感觉就像是小孩子打了败仗一样沮丧。  
  
“…………”樱木使劲儿吞口唾沫，刚才那股狠劲儿如今已然丢了个干净，他现在连正眼都不敢看流川，只是依旧气鼓鼓的喘着粗气。  
  
“滚开好么！”流川扭了扭身子，这白痴可真是用了蛮力了，身后衣服拧成的结竟然真的费了好大力气才挣脱开。休闲服已经废了，流川干甩掉了身上的碎布头，只把底裤穿好。他绕过樱木身边，想要去衣橱里再找些能蔽体的物件，却被樱木捉住了手臂。  
  
他很用力，却也在控制着自己不要太用力，他仍然没有直视流川，他甚至连个固定的注视点都没有。  
  
“我……我……”樱木花道企图解释，可是明显不知道怎么表达，或者是这家伙的那点自尊心又一次在不恰当的时候出来捣乱了，他咬了咬牙，回过身来干脆抓住流川的肩膀，“反正你要是再敢干这种事老子就让你起不来床！！！！”  
  
靠！！流川翻了个白眼，他一脚朝着樱木的小肚子就踹过去，“谁用你管！！”他又开始不停的在心里念叨他怎么会跟这么个麻烦的人住在一起，他怎么会允许这个混蛋做这种事，他甚至发誓如果这家伙再动他一根汗毛他就切了他的命根子让他生不如死！这一架终归是没能避免，只不过还仍旧是那种过家家一样的打打闹闹，不疼不痒。  
  
一直到楼下的房东太太拎着扫把冲上来砸门，这两个人的扭打才勉强结束，并不是他们听话，而是如果闹得太厉害房东说不准就会把他们扫地出门。两个人喘着气坐在地上，流川明明几乎裸着身子，可是全身已经被汗水浸透了。他此时的心情并不糟糕，甚至还轻松了很多，所以他才乐此不疲的跟樱木玩这种小孩子游戏。  
  
“你刚才说弹钢琴是怎么回事？”这话题的展开方式让流川有些错乱，可是他们的生活不就是这么错乱着的么？又有什么可奇怪呢！  
  
“那位先生大概是个钢琴师！”流川也不知道应该怎么定位森岛，他只知道他是个厉害的人，却也不知道厉害到什么程度，“因为说弹琴，所以才跟他去！”  
  
“你才是笨蛋！”樱木跳起来，抓了床单子给扔在流川身上，算是给他个遮盖，“钢琴就那么要紧么？”他实在不懂，同样一个穷呵呵的家伙，怎么会有那种土豪的爱好。  
  
流川沉默了，他回答不出樱木的问题，有些东西就是会有执念，就是会凭着执念做出难以理解的事，他无法劝说自己，更没有清醒到不会受到诱惑。  
  
“呐！这个给你！”樱木扔过来一样东西，软软的很有弹性，流川打开来看，竟然很吃惊，是标准钢琴键的塑胶贴纸。  
  
“你那个都要破掉了！”樱木撇着嘴，“今天和洋平出去……刚……刚好看到！是这种东西吧！”  
  
“你翻我东西了？”流川眯起眼睛。  
  
“谁翻你东西！我找错了收纳箱所以……你……你到底要不要，不要算了，扔掉啊！”  
  
流川叹了口气，他起身把贴膜铺在桌子上，这种恐怕要比自己的纸板更耐用的吧。甚至还有凹凸的触感，他忍不住用手指去弹奏，虽然只是桌子空洞的声响，却那么流畅好听。  
  
连樱木花道都忍不住呆呆的想——狐狸在弹着钢琴的时候，是什么样子？  
  
=============NO.6 买.卖 END==============  
  
预告：NO.7 光


End file.
